


The Sanctuary

by WWOM



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Light Angst, Murder, Poetry, Skyrim Spoilers, Song Lyrics, musical poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWOM/pseuds/WWOM
Summary: Down by the sanctuaryOur bodies lie in ashesBecause it seemed no one could match us





	The Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're prepared for some painful memories.   
> IMPORTANT: Most of this is going to read really weird IF you don't read it with some sort of melody. It's supposed to be a very musical poem so. Read it like music.

Down by the sanctuary   
Our bodies lie in ashes  
Because it seemed no one could match us

Down by the sanctuary  
We'll bet you've heard the rumors  
You'll head on down and look around  
And regret coming to see

Because down by our sanctuary  
When they all arrived  
I was too late, she sealed our fate  
That’s why no one survived

You'll walk outside our sanctuary and all around you'll see  
There are ashes and old matches  
Our friend killed on a tree

You'll say the code and step inside  
You'll smell burnt bodies and our deadly hobbies  
The map is filled with holes   
Your terror quickly grows

You take a left and try your best  
Through an arch, you'll blow  
Still burning lies our furniture and in the very center  
Nightshade and the Blade of Woe  
Still soaked with the one who made this crater

The rumors might have said that she was brave  
But Astrid’s the one that dug our grave  
She told them what we were and so they came  
Before they even learned our names 

And so burn! Burn! Burn did the sanctuary  
Tears ran from her eyes when her husband died

Deep within the sanctuary  
You'll find the hallway littered with our fate  
And through it, you still go

And in a room, you'll find yourself  
Scared of the body with no health  
He fought till' the end, but fur is still soaked with his

You head straight on to find our names  
In glowing words on a wall of flame  
There was a time when it shone bright  
Now its power is lost to the night

A huge dead spider scares you well  
And off a ledge, a little girl fell  
A shrewd woman donning a cloak  
She misjudged them, what a poor bloke

And dead! Dead! Dead was the ruler  
The ruler of the realm!  
Although it cost us, the world lost us  
We didn’t lack success 

Down by our sanctuary, none of us got outside  
Nightshade welts and Shadowmere fell  
And Cicero goes insane

On that day, we saw clearly  
That to kill an emperor   
Your family must pay dearly

I was the new one  
And all the things that I've done  
Will haunt me to my grave

I guess after the sanctuary,  
The world would seem scary

But don't be afraid, for you haven't made  
The same mistakes that we may


End file.
